


It's the Neighborly Thing to Do

by Nikka001



Series: Stronger Together - A Collection of Jimon One-Shots [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pancakes, uncle jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: All Madzie wants is pancakes. And all Jace wants, is for Madzie to have pancakes. The only issue: He's never made pancakes a day in his life.





	It's the Neighborly Thing to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, guys quick little note before you all get reading. You'll probably notice that throughout the story, Jace and Simon are a little-flip-flopped personality wise. I promise I didn't mean for it. It just kinda happened. But, I like it so I decided to leave it. Hopefully, it still works. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

A sharp, quick rating on his front door woke Simon from his long overdue nap. Huffing in annoyance, he rose from his position on the couch and shuffled the short distance to the door, prepared to snap at the sudden disturbance.

 What he was not prepared for, however, was the VERY attractive man that stood on his front porch. He was tall and muscular with golden blonde hair tied up on top of his head and his eyes gleamed in the early morning sun. Nothing but a light gray top and black bottoms adorned his body while black socks covered his feet.

 He gave Simon an apologetic smile. “Hey uh, sorry to bother you but I need a favor.”

 Simon blinked. What? “What?”

 The man’s smile faltered at the question. “I uh—crap. I never introduced myself. Sorry. I’m Jace Wayland, your neighbor.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry. You’re my what?”

 “Uh...you’re neighbor.”

 Simon shook his head. “Yeah yeah, I got that. I just mean, who the hell are you? Cause I don’t remember anybody moving in.”

 “I’m Jace. I moved into the house next door a few weeks back. I came over to introduce myself but your girlfriend said you were at work.”

 Simon paused. “Wait. My girlfriend?”

 “Uhh--yeah. Kinda short. Fiery redhead covered in paint.”

 Simon thought for a second until he finally understood. He laughed a little to himself as he thought about the interaction that must’ve gone down between Jace and his ‘girlfriend’.

 “You’re talking about Clary. Yeah, she’s uh, not my girlfriend.”

 “Oh crap. I’m sorry. I just thought--”

 Simon chuckled. “Hey, it’s cool. Just a little misunderstanding is all. No worries.”

 Jace smiled nervously at Simon, his cheeks flushing the slightest shade of pink. Simon returned the smile in full, his heart fluttering wildly in his chest.

 “Good, that’s good.”

 “Yeah. So uh, what was your favor?”

 “What?”

 “You said you had a favor.”

 “Oh, right. I uh, do you know how to make pancakes?”

 “Do I know how to make pancakes?”

 “Yeah.”

 “May I ask why you need my possible pancake making skills? Because I don’t share my expertise with just anyone.” Simon teased while leaning up against the door frame, arms folded across his chest.

 Jace smiled a little to himself; a small and subtle grin that Simon probably would’ve missed if he hadn’t been focused solely on the way Jace’s lips moved.

 “It’s uh, it’s for my niece. She’s staying with me for a few days while my brother and his husband are out of town on some work thing. Anyways, she’s been begging me to make her pancakes for the last two days and I really want to make them for her. The only problem is --”

 “You don’t know how to make pancakes.” Simon finished for him, shaking his head at the pure innocence of the situation.

 Jace nodded, “No, I don’t. But, I was hoping that maybe you would.”

 “Well then,” Simon started, pushing himself away from the doorframe, “you are in luck. Pancakes just so happen to be my specialty. And by that, I mean they are the only thing I don’t burn.”

 The two men grinned goofily at one another, neither quite sure what was going to happen next. Simon slowly took a step back into his apartment, making space for Jace to pass through.

 “How about I give you a quick lesson in the art of pancakes, huh?”

 Jace beamed, “Really? You’d do that?”

 Simon chuckled. “Of course. After all, it is the neighborly thing to do, right?”


End file.
